


doodle me, love

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Confessions, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, age gap, hinted!chanhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: The last pages of Kyungsoo's notebook is filled with doodles and letterings of his crush's name. But what happens when his crush discovers them?





	doodle me, love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedchickai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/gifts).



> for you, my friend <3

Kyungsoo bites the cap of his pen as he thinks about how to solve the Math problem on his workbook. He stares and stares at the text, not a single clue how to solve it, because Math is his major weakness and Sehun has no time to answer it for him since his big brother is attending his ice skating lessons.

He pouts and kicks his foot on the bottom of his desk but winces and hisses in pain. He lets out a whimper then slams his pen over the page of his workbook before grabbing his phone and fumbles on the keypad.

 

Hyung, I'm bored

 

He doesn't receive a reply, as usual. He groans irritably and rubs his nose, picks up his pen that he abhors at this moment and grabs his notebook instead, flipping to the last page where his doodles and lettering resides.

There were penguins and bears around. Penguins with ribbons and neckties and bears wearing glasses and scarves. The drawings reminded him of a certain someone and that someone he hasn't seen in a week. He smiles as he looks at his own drawings and a smile spreads his lips as he thinks about the words that were said to him, "You resemble a penguin for me." It was a week ago when his Sehun hyung and his friend had a study session at their place and up until today, he can't get over that scenario in his head, handsome smiles thrown to him, gentle hands ruffling his hair and skinships that he never asked of receiving.

It was a great Saturday last week.

He covers his mouth with one hand to muffle a squeal from the vivid image of this handsome man he thinks resembles as a bear with his broad shoulders, buff built, but huggable overall, the reason he told him in return that he's a bear for him.

Kyungsoo giggles and picks up his pencil before writing the Mr. Handsome Bear, coupled with hearts and bear heads displaying different emotions. It’s the representation of the man of his dreams and fantasies, the one and only person he couldn’t help but think of as his prince charming.

A neat lettering of the name "Jongin" decorates the paper and designing each letters with shaded red hearts topped with a cursive writing of Kyungsoo's name and a heart with an arrow at the bottom of it. A huge grin spreads on his lips whilst the thought of a fine young man seven years older than him fills his mind. Absentmindedly, he whispers the name, then repeats it more until peels of giggle leave his stretched up lips.

"Jongin hyung..."

 

///

 

Kyungsoo is not a stalker. Nope, nope, definitely not. He just uses his free time well by going on Facebook to check Jongin's profile. As expected, Jongin hasn't updated for a week. His profile picture hasn't been changed for three months, though Kyungsoo doesn't complain about it since he loves Jongin's profile where he has his bare built body exposed, arms flexed to show his almighty biceps, but abs hidden as he had his back shown instead of his front body. Moreover, the photo was in monochrome, but it doesn't make Jongin's body less attractive, since the curve of his biceps and the way his body was so built still looks so strong, Kyungsoo daydreams of Jongin encasing his strong arms around his small body and bringing his head to his chest where he can hear his heart beat clearly.

Kyungsoo blushes from the thought so he continues on scrolling Jongin's uploaded photos until someone knocks on his door, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Kyungsoo, open up." It's his brother who steps inside his room when he flings the door open, wearing casual clothes and a cologne that Kyungsoo thinks is new.

"Hyung, what is it?" He looks up at his taller brother, with his hands on his back, gripping on his phone where Jongin's photos are all finally loaded and just waiting to be seen.

"I have a favor to ask. Chanyeol and I have something urgent to do, but Jongin needs his notebook back and I won't be able to pass by his house. I messaged him about it, so here," He hands him some bills and Jongin's black notebook which he takes before slipping in his cellphone in his pocket.

I am holding Jongin hyung's notebook!

He screams internally, so he bites his bottom lip instead to stop himself from squealing.

"I have to go now. See you later and I promise I will bring some sushi for you in return. Bye!"

In just a matter of time, he was left alone in his room, holding Jongin's notebook and stares at it, before hugging it close to his chest while thinking about meeting Jongin later on.

 

///

 

Once freshly bathed and dressed with his green shirt and grey khakis, Kyungsoo carefully shoves the notebook in his sling bag and even gives it a soft pat as he walks downstairs.

Earlier before he took a bath, Kyungsoo checked the notebook after a long debate with himself whether to take a peek of its content or not. Unable to hold himself back, Kyungsoo flipped the pages open and it turned out that it's Jongin's Biology notebook. At first, Kyungsoo was expecting a messy handwriting and disorganized notes scrawled on paper, but his expectations were proven to be wrong. In the notebook, the handwriting is legible in an array of colors raging from red, blue, green and black. Everything was organized. No wonder his Sehun hyung borrowed Jongin's notes rather than depend on his own notes that he's hellbent sure is a mess. Plus, Kyungsoo didn't also miss the drawings Jongin has at the back of his notebook. Thinking about having the same habit of doodling at the back of his notebook as well, Kyungsoo felt tingly all over especially when he saw doodles of an emperor penguin with four babies on a cap of ice. In his delusion, Kyungsoo could freely think that the penguin is him and the babies were his and somewhere along the pages of the notebook, there is another lone penguin waiting to be found, which he thinks is Jongin. From all these numerous doodles of penguins, and connecting it to that time Jongin called him a cute penguin, would it be possible that he might have a chance with the elder boy despite their age gap? Or maybe Kyungsoo is just overlooking on things and perhaps Jongin just plainly adores penguins. But whatever it is, Kyungsoo could still freely daydream and he'll use that opportunity to feel happy though farfetched in reality.

Humming his favorite song as he skips towards the front door, just as he was about to open it, someone knocks and he can't think of anyone visiting, so he answered his curiosity by opening the door.

Jongin towers over him with his blinding smile, leaving him breathless.

"Hello." He greets amiably, hand cupping the back of his neck.

"H-Hi!" Kyungsoo squeaks, his eyes rounding into full moons while his cheeks color with a brush of pink. "Uhm, come inside, hyung!" His tone was perky and he turns away from the elder boy to cup his warm cheeks.

The sound of the front door closing reaches Kyungsoo's ears and he shakes his head adamantly when he found himself going straight to the bathroom. He turns around and sees Jongin staring at him.

"Uh..." They both harmonized at the same time.

"You go first, hyung." Kyungsoo gives way to the elder quickly before Jongin can say anything.

"I know you were about to go to my place, but I don't want to bother you so, I'm here to get my notebook back." Jongin smiles amicably, Kyungsoo was too stunned to move from his spot as he was rewarded by a gorgeous smile of his crush. Breaking away from his daze, he awkwardly walks forward to Jongin standing near the front door. He was embarrassed from walking a distance away to the bathroom's way absentmindedly, so as he stands before Jongin, eyes darting around to avoid the handsome man's chocolate eyes, Kyungsoo fumbles on his bag straps, but then realizes that he has to return the notebook to him, so hastily, heart racing, he hands the notebook to the elder with both of his hands, his head hanging low.

"Here." He peeks up through his bangs, but only to hide again when he sees Jongin's beautiful smile directed to him.

"Thank you." The elder ruffles his hair, a typical gesture Jongin started doing after the third time they met a year ago. Kyungsoo's knees weakened, and the pink blush on his cheeks were visible, but he was too embarrassed and shy to look at Jongin so he just nodded a little and mumbled a small, "Welcome" to him before he steps out of the house, gives him one last wave and hops on his motorcycle, putting on his helmet and  zooms out of the driveway, leaving a trace of smoke that lingers in the air and Kyungsoo just sighs as Jongin disappears from his sight, but a satisfied smile curves up his lips as he touches his head where Jongin touched him.

 

///

 

Since he no longer needs to go to Jongin's house, he goes to Baekhyun's apartment instead.

There, Kyungsoo shamelessly rolls in Baekhyun's unmade bed, giggling, while telling his bestfriend the details of his small interaction with Jongin early that day.

"I really love it when he ruffles my hair!" He rolls unabashedly on bed, his eyes are set in crescent moons as he couldn't hide the huge smile pasted on his face. “And you know Baek, he has doodles at the back of his notebook too! He’s so cute! He draws a lot of penguins and he even has a Pororo and Krong drawing too. I think he drew that when he was bored in class. You know, like what I do when I’m bored during Mr. Jung’s class.”

Munching on chips loudly while watching the latest episode of Produce 101, Baekhyun deadpans, "Just confess."

Kyungsoo's heart stills and he stops on rolling. He buries his face on the pillow he's clutching and then peeks out his round imploring eyes above the covers. "I can't do that! You know I just can't!"

"If you can't tell him directly, just show him your doodles at the back of your notebook! The end!"

A pillow flies and lands squarely on Baekhyun's face. "That will be embarrassing!"

The pillow flies back on Kyungsoo, but he catches it perfectly. 

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun scratches his head with a scrunched face and continues, "Just shut up, okay? Donghan is going to be eliminated!"

Kyungsoo pouts in return, shutting up his mouth and resumes on rolling on Baekhyun's bed instead. Thoughts of Jongin fill his head and he nibbles his nail to contain his squeals inside of him.

 

///

 

When Kyungsoo arrives home, Sehun greets him with a big smile and surprises him with his promised sushi and even bought him waffles in addition to his request.

Kyungsoo eats the food heartily, enjoying both the sushi and waffle in his room while watching a sports anime on his laptop in peace. But suddenly, Sehun knocks on his door.

"Kyungsoo! Jongin is downstairs and he's asking for you to see him!" His brother calls and his heart almost jumps off from his chest from the mention of Jongin's name. And didn't he just say, Jongin is looking for him? He wonders why and he can't think of any reason why the elder boy would ask for him. Yet, he pauses his anime and scrambles up from his bed. He dashes towards his bathroom to look at himself and even breathes on his hand to see if his breath is okay.

"I smell like sushi, omg!"

In a hurry, he uses his mouthwash and when he's fine with his smell, he rushes out of his room, clad in an oversized green sweater and short shorts, revealing his unblemished and hairless thighs. It was too late to go back upstairs to change his shorts. Not that he's shy to expose his legs to Jongin, but he still has decency left in him to dress properly when meeting someone important.

Sehun casts him a seizing look, but snorts at him. "Are you even wearing shorts?"

"I am!" Kyungsoo pouts at him and tugs the sweater down to hide his legs. "Where is Jongin hyung?"

Sehun is watching a drama rerun and points towards the door. "Outside."

"Okay," he says, but then he gets tensed suddenly as he walks to the front door and steps outside to the front porch.

The night is warm and comforting. Well it should be. But in Kyungsoo's case, his hands are clammy and cold, tremors run through his body as he faces Jongin who wears an all black outfit with a helmet in hand.

The elder smiles at him handsomely and Kyungsoo flushes, unable to move from his spot as he finds himself staring up at his crush longer than necessary. Once he realizes the longing stare he gives to him, he lowers his gaze and wrings his hands at his back.

"We have to go somewhere. Wear this helmet then hop on my motorbike." Jongin orders before mounting his motorbike and wears his helmet.

Kyungsoo is confused and he just stares at the helmet in his hand. But when Jongin revs up the engine of his motorbike, he quickly wears the helmet and mounts the vehicle behind Jongin. He doesn't know where he should hold, so he opts to hold onto the back of his seat instead.

"Where are we going? Did you tell Sehun hyung about this?" He bombards but the only answer he got is not an answer at all, but another command, "Put your arms around my waist."

Pouting, he obliges and circles his arms around Jongin's waist unsurely.

"Move closer to me if you don't want to fall." Jongin detaches his arms around his waist, but wraps it back properly just like how he wants it.

Kyungsoo now how his chest pressed on Jongin's strong back. His cheek also pressed on it that he could inhale Jongin's minty scent. He basks on the opportunity to be this close with him and as they zoomed out of the driveway, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and tightens his hold around Jongin. His heart leaps.

 

///

 

The wind is biting cold as they zip through the streets. More so, Kyungsoo has his thighs exposed and he keeps on pulling the sweater down to hide his thighs as they arrived to their destination which is at Jongin's house, a bus away from his place.

"Are you cold?" Asks Jongin and his eyes are glued on Kyungsoo's bare thighs, but not for too long as he removes his black jacket and wraps the sleeves around the younger boy's waist to cover his legs. “You shouldn’t go outside wearing just that.” He gives him a once over.

"T-Thank you. I was cold, but I should have worn decent clothes instead. Well, you came, and I didn’t know you’ll bring me out, so..." He scratches his head sheepishly and as he glances up at Jongin, he catches the man staring at him with indescribable eyes. The kind of look that has him weak on the knees and that has his cheeks brighten to red.

“You’re really cute.” He mumbles, smiling toothily.

Kyungsoo turns away shyly, then starts fiddling on his fingers.

"So, why are we here? Why did you bring me here?"

But suddenly, Jongin’s face morphed into distress as he bursts out after, "Okay, shit!" Jongin cusses and Kyungsoo flinches. He rarely hears Jongin curse at all, now he cowers away. "No, sorry. I just forgot something. Okay, damn it, but," he grabs Kyungsoo's hand suddenly. "We need to talk."

Kyungsoo follows him inside his house and it's not his first time to be there, since he joined his hyung to sleepover in there before because according to his Sehun hyung, "I can't just leave you alone at home. What if a bug bites you and I'm not there?" Like it would make a difference when he leaves him alone at home during the day. But he's happy Sehun brought him to their sleepover that day where his crush for Jongin started to intensify.

Three poodles bark at him as he enters the house and instead of petting their heads for missing them, Jongin seems to be in a hurry that Kyungsoo wasn't able to say a greeting to his mom and sisters that were lounging in the living room, watching a drama series.

The door closes, the door locks and Kyungsoo darts his eyes around the thick books strewn on bed and on the desk.

Jongin opens a drawer to get something first before he stands closer to him and hands him a notebook. A black notebook.

Didn't he already return Jongin's notebook early that day? Why is he returning it back?

"It's not mine." He says straightforwardly.

"But, this is yours. This is the notebook, Sehun hyung gave me." Kyungsoo protests because he's sure as hell that it is Jongin's notebook. "It couldn't be a mis--" he trails off, his tone dropping down in volume as he stares at the black notebook closely. The little detail of a small embossed logo on its side, which is purely black as well reminds him of something. "--take."

His eyes turn to a shape of saucers and he gasps in surprise. "Shit!" He cusses out loudly and shamelessly. "The notebook," he wants to deny the truth, but he couldn't, when he knows well whose notebook Jongin was holding. "It's mine."

The secrets the last pages of that notebook are only for his to see. But he couldn't believe it! He got their notebooks swapped and this is his fault for being a creepy admirer. He checked on Jongin's writing, admired his penmanship and organization of notes that he even took photos of them and spazzed on the doodles that litter the back pages of his notebook too. Maybe he had them swapped when he took a photo of the doodles on his notebook with Jongin's and even edited the photos to put them in one frame, but not also forgetting to put a heart that divides the doodles they both have on their notebooks. Also because of his excitement to see Jongin, he just picked up the notebook randomly and since they were both black in color, he wasn't able to notice his mistake and now he's stuck in the four corners of Jongin's room, sweating profusely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't check it if it's yours. I--" he bites his bottom lip hard and squeezes his eyes shut, before he gets the courage to ask, "Did you look into it?"

"I did." The elder man's fast reply. 

"You did!?" Kyungsoo blinks fast, eyes lowering to the floor as he hugs his notebook to his chest. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that this is happening. “Oh my god.”

"Hey," Jongin takes a grasp of his shoulder, but Kyungsoo swats it away. “Kyungsoo—“

"Don't touch me!" He's on the verge of crying. His secret is no longer a secret anymore. Because the truth is, he has no plans of letting this secret admiration to get known by Jongin. It was just a happy crush. It really was.

But now that the elder knows about it and about how he doodles his name at the back of his notebook which is downright creepy, embarrassment surfaces on his face, but as he steps backwards to avoid Jongin, his back gets pressed at the back of the door as Jongin holds his waist and presses his forehead onto his.

Tears start to gather under his eyes as fear along with shame hurtles inside his chest. He pries his face away when Jongin invades his breathing space, their lips inches closer as he leans to his level. Jongin’s eyes are searching his, but tears slip down from his eyes and Kyungsoo never felt so ashamed and embarrassed his whole life, except now.

“Please, just—“ he croaks out, but his sentence was interrupted when his cheeks were held by Jongin, his thumbs swiping the fat tears  falling from his reddening cheeks.

“Relax,” Jongin coaxes, cradling his cheeks and tipping his chin to make him look at him. Kyungsoo stares right into his eyes while his shoulders quake from his sobs. He tries to dart his eyes away because he’s crying. He just showed his vulnerability to someone else, and that someone was bound to only see his good side, not the embarrassing side. Yet, here he is, crying in front of Jongin stupidly, just because of a notebook that held his secrets feelings for the said man.

“How could I relax when you know now that I like you?” He bursts out loud. His fists clench on his sides.

Jongin still brushes away the forthcoming tears that found their way out of his eyes and Kyungsoo hiccups in return. “You’re too cute. You don't need to be ashamed, Kyungsoo.” Jongin chuckles a little and Kyungsoo frowns at him because he can’t see anything funny regarding this matter. He just embarrassed himself for giving Jongin the wrong notebook and had him know about his secret feelings for the man by his doodles and letterings, but he’s laughing?Is it really funny just because he’s a kid crushing on a guy seven years older than him? Is he a laughingstock now to Jongin?

Kyungsoo swats away the hands holding his wet cheeks. “Yah! Do you think this is funny?! This is embarrassing! You even brought me here. For what? So your whole family can laugh at me too because a kid likes their son?” He sniffles, but his snot rolls down and he hardly cares how unpleasant he looks now—snot, tears and sweat mixed together as he mopes in front of Jongin. “Fine! I like you! I like like like you so much, hyung!” His Adam’s apple bobs up and down, feeling so small from Jongin’s hard gaze that has his heart lurching against his chest. The elder man doesn’t say a word and it annoys Kyungsoo, because he wants to leave now and get over this day. It’s been eventful in one day and he should have prepared himself for this, but it came unexpectedly.

“Say something, ahjussi!” He mocks, lifts his head confidently, though his eyes are wavering from looking into Jongin’s eyes. He’s still embarrassed, but since they’re here now, with his feelings laid in front of his crush, it’s better to face the truth now, the rejection that is palpable and that is obviously the answer to his confession.

However, even if he expects a rejection slipping out of Jongin’s lips, he hopes that even just a little, he will have a chance. But instead of receiving a spoken answer regarding his feelings, to his surprise, Jongin gathers his cheeks once again with his warm and big hands. He stares into Jongin’s eyes even if he’s having a hard time, putting up a cold front, though he’s melting inside from the proximity of their faces and bodies. He keeps his eyes glued with Jongin’s and when the elder man quickly leans in, but stopping above his lips, a smile pulls up on his face and he flutters his eyes closed, rendering Kyungsoo breathless, as he too, shuts his eyes tightly and welcomes the pair of lips pressing over his.

It felt like a dream.

And as the kiss breaks and their foreheads pressed together, Kyungsoo finds himself staring up in astonishment at Jongin’s blissful face. Stunned, he brings his hand to hover over his lips and stutters, “Y-You k-kissed me. D-Does this mean you like me t-too? This can’t be. I was expecting a rejection and I was expecting you to make fun of me more and I was--”

Jongin grins, putting a finger over Kyungsoo’s lips to shush him while. “If you found the penguin doodle at the back of my notebook that I’m sure you did, then we’re quits Kyungsoo, because that is you and yes, I like you too.”

 

 

///

 

“Where are you going to take my brother?”

Once done dressing, clad in loose shirt and boyfriend jeansKyungsoo excitedly climbs down the stairs to greet his boyfriend, when he suddenly heard his big brother’s dangerous tone of voice as he bombards Jongin with questions.

“We’re going to celebrate our one month; of course we’re going on a date, Sehun.”

He hides himself from a wall at the end of the stairs and takes a peek of his boyfriend and big brother, facing each other, but his eyes lingered more towards Jongin’s direction and he can’t help but slip a silent squeal because his boyfriend looks so hot just wearing a leather jacket and tight jeans with a helmet slung on his forearm.

“What time are you going to bring him home?” Sehun asks with a bite on his tone.

“We’ll be home early. I’ll bring him home, I promise. I won’t snatch him today and bring him to my place, I swear.”

Well, since Kyungsoo and Jongin announced their relationship, Sehun became an overprotective mofo that sometimes Kyungsoo just wants to strangle him, but he loves his big brother. It’s just Sehun is too strict and too nosy on details whenever he and Jongin goes out on a date.

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo finally makes his presence known as he saunters towards his boyfriend and glares at his brother. “Sehun hyung, it’s our first monthsary so let us have fun for today. The whole day, that’s it. And so what if he brings me to his place? It doesn’t matter, because we are boyfriends!  We can’t give you an exact time when we can come home, so stop harassing my Jongin!”

Because the truth is, Kyungsoo has another plan set for the day. He’s fully equipped and of course, Sehun must not know about what’s bound to happen later.

“Oh! Maybe, I’m not gonna be home later, so see you whenever, hyung!”

Sehun has his mouth agape, because whenever Kyungsoo comes into the picture when he’s in the middle of throwing questions towards Jongin about their date, he surrenders to his little brother’s wants, and fully shuts his mouth.

Kyungsoo smirks a little and he can tell that his boyfriend is trying hard not to crack up. And so as to save him from Sehun’s wrath once he doubles up in laughter, Kyungsoo already has Jongin in tow, pulling him out of the house, with Sehun shouting a reminder, “Yah! Call me when you’re on your way home, Kyungsoo!” He puts on his helmet and mounts behind Jongin, tuning out his brother’s reminders, because he’s tired of hearing them over and over again. “Jongin, you fucking call and text me too because I swear, friendship over once you did something to my baby brother!” Jongin starts his motorbike, flicking up the stand with his foot, then revving up the engine out loud. “Mark my words, Kim Jongin! And no fucking!”

Kyungsoo giggles and loops his arms around Jongin’s waist. “Sehun hyung is such a grandpa.”

“Go get him a boyfriend, Soo. Preferably, that Chanyeol dude in his ice skating class. For sure, he’ll shut up after that and gets his ass fucked.” Jongin cackles and then they both laugh, ignoring Sehun’s relentless warnings as they whizz past the neighbourhood towards their first destination.


End file.
